The Script, And Issues that Arose Because of It
by Fizby the Jupiter Adept
Summary: Behind the scenes of the upcoming GOLDEN SUN: THE MOVIE! (Written by none other than moi! ) This is rated PG. . . just in case. COMPLETE! :DDDDDD
1. Meeting Numero Uno

As none of you know, I am about to undertake a project of. . . *Drumroll, deep breath, other dramatics, et cetra, et cetra* GOLDEN SUN: THE MOVIE!!! Why movie? Well, I didn't feel like doing a musical, and GOLDEN SUN: THE MOVIE!!! sounds a LOT cooler than: GOLDEN SUN: THE PLAY!!!  
  
Well, I showed the actors (Jenna: AND ACTRESSES!!!) *Sighs* AND actresses. (Jenna: ^_^) the script, and I liked their reactions soooooooo much (not really) that I'm making a short fanfic of it. *Nodnod*  
  
*****  
  
August 10, 2002:  
  
A/N: In this, I was just a disembodied voice, because I wanted to have power over them and make them fear me by not being able to see me. Obviously, that didn't WORK too well! So. . . Yeah.  
  
Fizby: Okay! Listen up everybody! I'm handing each of you a script, and I want you to read it thoroughly. When we've all finished reading it, we'll have another meeting to discuss anything imaginable. Any questions?  
  
Sheba: Yeah, why can't we see what you look like? All we can hear is your voice. How do we even know you exist?  
  
Fizby: Um. . . Uh. . . Because I can do THIS!  
  
(Thousands of copies of the script fall on the actors' heads)  
  
That's how.  
  
Sheba: (Rubs her head and sticks her tongue out at the ceiling)  
  
Garet: (Muttering gibberish) Hey, Fizby, what does: "Ja-heh-reet" mean?  
  
Fizby: "Jahehreet"? I don't remember putting in any nonsense words like tha- -- (Pause) Garet, you're holding the book upside down.  
  
Garet: No I'm not!  
  
Kraden: (Looks over Garet's shoulder) He's right, you know, Fizby.  
  
Fizby: But what's "Jahehreet"?  
  
Kraden: (Reads Garet's script) Uh-oh.  
  
Fizby: Kraden, what's the "uh-oh" for? I've said "uh-oh" before, and I know what it means, and it doesn't mean anything good!!!!!  
  
Kraden: Garet's reading the first page. . .  
  
Fizby: (Sounds of paper turning can be heard) Yes. . . First page. . . (Pause) It's the cast listing. . . Oh God. (Repeated thumping noises are heard) Garet, "Jahehreet" is your own freaking name! You can't read, CAN YOU???  
  
Garet: Noooooooooooo, not exaaaaaaaaaaactly. . .  
  
Fizby: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Pause) Someone's gonna have to read it to him. . .  
  
(Everyone looks at each other)  
  
Isaac: ^___________________________________________________________________________ ___^ (Holds up a sign: I can't speak! Boojah!)  
  
(Everyone looks at each other)  
  
Garet: (Holds his hands above his head and tries to make a halo out of his fingers, but makes a vertical "O" instead. Looks pleased with himself)  
  
Sheba: (Slaps her forehead)  
  
Kraden: (Sighs) I'll do it.  
  
(Everyone else relaxes)  
  
Fizby: Phew! Glad I'm not stuck with that job! Okay, everyone: (Singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again! (Voice fades away)  
  
Mia: (Shivers) I'm sorry, but that whole disembodied voice thing creeps me out. . .  
  
Fizby: (Thumbs up sign at the screen) ^_______^  
  
*****  
  
Okay. One very. . . erm. . . "productive" meeting down. ^_^  
  
I'm not planning to do many more chapters, probably only one or two or three. . . But if I gets inspired by pretty reviews. . . =:3DB (Oooooh! Bunny!)  
  
And yes, I know, this was a very short chapter, but when I gets nice reviews (and flames too, I don't mind flames that much), I gets inspired. And when I is getting inspired, I talks like Dobby, Jar-Jar Binks, or other characters, and I is also writing more, Sir or Miss! *Cheesy grin* 


	2. One Year Later

Yes, I am actually, truly working on GOLDEN SUN: THE MOVIE!!! But it won't come out until this fic is done. *Nodnod*  
  
Well, since I actually wrote this chapter before the previous one, I decided that I'd go ahead and post this one. ^__^  
  
This chap-i-ter starts out with the first page (part of it) from Alex's script. Enjoy.  
  
By the way, I shall NEVER! NEVER! Call Piers Pic-pic *Sighs dramatically* I can't say it. I like Star Trek, and it's just too weird. *Shudders*  
  
*****  
  
August 10, 2003:  
  
A/N: Yes, I still am a mysterious disembodied voice. I wouldn't. . . But I can't take a risk of making the actors (Jenna: AND actresses!) Would you give it a rest, Jenna? (Jenna: No. ^__^) Dear lord, she sounds like me. . .  
  
*Ahemcough* Where was I? Oh yes, before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED! (Jenna: *Pulls her lower eyelid down and sticks her tongue out*) "I can't take a risk. . . yadda yadda yadda. . . actors" AND ACTRESSES happy.  
  
Oh! And this is after everyone has finished reading the script, just to clarify.  
  
( ~*~*~*~ ALEX'S SCRIPT, PAGE 1 ~*~*~*~)  
  
Cast:  
  
Isaac. Played by. . . . . . . . . Isaac  
  
Garet. Played by. . . . . . . . . Garet  
  
Jenna. Played by. . . . . . . . . Jenna  
  
Ivan. Played by. . . . . . . . . Ivan  
  
Mia. Played by. . . . . . . . . Mia  
  
Sheba. Played by. . . . . . . . . Sheba.  
  
Felix. Played by. . . . . . . . . SATUROS! No, I'm just kidding. It's Felix.  
  
Pic- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-ard. Played by. . . . . . . . . PIERS!!!!!!  
  
Kraden. Played by. . . . . . . . . . Kraden  
  
. . . And other Random Characters.  
  
(~*~*~*~ END OF EXCERPT ~*~*~*~)  
  
Alex: Hey! How come KRADEN got his name mentioned, and I, the GREAT ALEX!!! Am just under "Random Characters"?????????  
  
Ivan: (Snickers)  
  
Alex: (Anger vein)  
  
Ivan: (Attempts to look innocent while backing away slowly)  
  
Alex: Come back here, Midget!  
  
Ivan: (Freezes and turns around) I prefer the term "Height-challenged".  
  
Sheba: (Slaps her forehead)  
  
Garet: (Stuffs himself with popcorn while watching Alex and Ivan)  
  
Sheba: (Looks over at Garet, who is making really obnoxious noises. Slaps her forehead)  
  
Alex: "Height-challenged"??? What kind of name is THAT???  
  
Jenna: Tsk, tsk. That's not very nice.  
  
Mia: O.O;;;  
  
Jenna: (Stands between Ivan and Alex, who are staring) Let's try to get along, children. . .  
  
Mia: O.O;;; WHAT???  
  
Jenna: (Sees Mia) What? (Brings out a script) Aren't those my li--- Oh. Whoops! ^_^'  
  
Sheba: (Slaps her forehead) Ow. That's starting to hurt now. . . But. . . Don't tell me. . .  
  
Mia: (Points accusingly at Jenna) You stole my lines!!!  
  
Jenna: (Pulls her lower eyelid down and sticks her tongue out) So what if I did? Oh! Here's another I "stole"!!! (Runs over to Isaac and flings her arms around him dramatically) "Oh, Isaac! Thank you for helping me get into the lighthouse!"  
  
Isaac: (Blinks and holds up a sign: WHAT??!!)  
  
Mia: (Anger vein) Stay away from Isaac! He's MINE! (Advances towards Jenna, rolling up her sleeves)  
  
Jenna: (Rolls up her sleeves and tackles Mia. Wrestling match commences)  
  
Garet: (Stuffing himself with popcorn, watching intently)  
  
Ivan: Uh. . .  
  
(Hours later, Jenna and Mia are still fighting, Garet has gone through a total of 6 bags of popcorn, Ivan has fallen asleep, and Isaac is still confused)  
  
Alex: (After rereading the script) Why is my part so small? I'm a LOT more important than KRADEN! (Walks over to where Fizby's empty chair is) Fizby, I DEMAND that you make my part bigger in the movie!  
  
Fizby: (Invisible eyes narrow) Ya know, Alex, if I were you (and thank God I'm not), I would be a lot nicer to me. The Fizby-me, not the Alex-me, I mean.  
  
Ivan: That's kinda confusing. . .  
  
Alex: (Draws himself up) Why should I?!  
  
Mia and Jenna: (Pause for a moment) Umm. . . Alex. . .  
  
Alex: WHAT? I DEMAND my part is bigger! More lines! Hear that, Fizby?! MORE!  
  
Fizby: Tut, tut, Alex. All that shouting isn't going to solve anything. . .  
  
Alex: SHOUTING SOLVES EVERYTHING! SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! I--- (A gargantuan sized copy of the script falls on top of him)  
  
Sheba: (Cringes) Ooooh! That's gotta hurt!  
  
Ivan: (Laughs at Alex's misfortune)  
  
Fizby: Okay, so there are NO concerns whatsoever regarding the script?  
  
Garet: (Stops shoveling popcorn into his mouth) Wha?  
  
Fizby: (Sighs) No questions.  
  
Garet: Oh. Okay. ^__^  
  
Fizby: Good. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, peeps. . .  
  
Sheba: Bed? That means she has a body! Hah!  
  
Mia: Yay! No disembodied spooky voice anymore! ^__^  
  
Fizby: Crap.  
  
*****  
  
If you're wondering about the "height-challenged" thing. . . It has to do with me in quote: "real life." Cause, like Ivan, I am very. . . erm. . . "height-challenged." ^__^'  
  
Personally, I don't care who likes Isaac. I think he should be with Jenna. *Sticks her tongue out at the boo-ers and dodges rotten tomatoes* But Isaac and Mia would also look very cute as a couple. *Nodnod* 


	3. The Meeting of Unimportant Characters I

::A midget with long brown hair dashes across the internet page, chased by three streaks of light::  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE! I'M TO ME TO DIE!  
  
::She collapses and is immediately set upon by Tael, Kirby, and Gasp::  
  
Gasp: Okay, Miss Fizby, WHY haven't you updated in forever???  
  
No! Please! Don't hurt me! I CAN EXPLAIN! ::Cowers:: School started a liddle while ago, I'm tryin' to learn how to draw manga, and you guys were so annoying!!! Ack!  
  
Tael: *Anger vein* WHO'S annoying??  
  
No! I didn't mean anything! Please! I am INNOCENT! INNOCENT, I TELL YA!!!  
  
Kirby: *Inhales Kirby and spits her out ((Don't be sick, you pervs!!!))* I think we should get on with the story now.  
  
::Dazed:: Yeah, leave a pretty review when you're done. . . Just like these pretty stars. . . Wheeeeeee! ::Twirls in circles::  
  
Gasp: Uhhh. . . What she said. . . *Helps tie Fizby up in a chair with Kirby and Tael's assistance*  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: No, I did NOT give up my "no body" act, but that's because I'm special. Except, I DID have a little fun with that. . . ::Evil grin:: But you'll see what I mean. . .)  
  
[The room is all dark and spooky, everyone is seated in an auditorium-style fashion. . . Just how those evil elementary "educators" did it!]  
  
Mia: Where IS she??? Fizby should be here by now! I WANNA SEE HER BODY!!!  
  
Saturos: Okay. . . That just sounded wrong. . . *Snickers*  
  
Mia: (Coldly) I'm going to kill you, Saturos.  
  
Saturos: I'd like to see you TRY!!!  
  
Menardi: *Pokes him* Quiet, Saturos. We ALL know how easy it is to kill you.  
  
Saturos: *Anime river tears, whispers* Well, maybe SHE doesn't know that. . .  
  
Mia: *Imitating Menardi's voice* Hmm, maybe she doesn't. . .  
  
Saturos: See? That's what I'm trying to te--- She's right behind me, idn't she?  
  
Menardi: Uh-huh  
  
Mia: Take THAT, you PERV!!! *Bashes Saturos with her Ankh*  
  
Saturos: Owie!!! *Collapses* X_X ((Dead))  
  
Menardi: *Looks at Mia, astonished* I've been trying to do THAT for YEARS! THANK YOU!  
  
Mia: Welcome! That was fun! ^___^  
  
Dora: *Taps Mia on the shoulder* Mia?  
  
Mia: Huh? *Whirls around*  
  
Dora: Mia, why are you here? This is a meeting for all the "unimportant characters"! *Mutters* Don't fall asleep tonight, Fizby! I WILL get you! Just. . . you. . . wait. . . BWAHAHA!  
  
Mia: O.O; I'll pretend I didn't hear that. . . *Changes mood* But whaddaya mean, "unimportant characters"???!!! I thought it was. . . *BIG anger vein* GARET!!!!!  
  
(In some random warehouse by a dock)  
  
Garet: Okay, guys! Pay up! YOU didn't think I could do it, didya???  
  
Flint: *Sniffle*  
  
Scorch: *Sigh* FINE! But when Mia finds out, it's ALL YOUR FAULT, ya hear? *Hands a bag to Garet*  
  
Garet: *Takes the bag* Haha! Suckers! =D  
  
*Flint and Scorch hop/walk away*  
  
Garet: *Takes money out of the bag* Let's see, how much did I earn. . .? One. . . Two. . . Three. . .  
  
(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER. . .)  
  
Garet: *Still counting* Uh. . . Three. . . Um. . . I KNOW THIS ONE! Let's see now. . . Three. . . Three. . . Uhhhh. . .  
  
*Shadow walks over to Garet*  
  
Garet: Hey Scary Shadow Dude! What comes after three?  
  
Shadow: *Steps into the light to reveal a VERY POed Mia* HELLO, Garet!  
  
Garet: *Very small voice* Uh. . . oh. . .  
  
Mia: *Advancing* That's RIGHT, uh-oh! *In perfect imitation of Arnold Schwartzinegger* You are terminated.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if I spelled Arnold's last name wrong. I just HAD to include this cause I was listening to the radio as I got dressed this mornin' (If you even THINK of something disgusting, guys, I WILL kill you!), and one of the DJs (Trish) was trying to do a good Arnold imitation and the other DJ (Vic) had random female people call in to try and imitate him as well. And no, I'm NOT kidding! It was actually VERY hilarious!)  
  
Garet: Haven't I heard that somewhere before?  
  
(Loud whistling noise is heard)  
  
PAC: STOP IT RIGHT THERE, MIA!  
  
Mia: Damn! And just as I was about to murder Garet too! *Pouts*  
  
Garet: *Whispering prayers of thanks to Fizby and the head of PAC*  
  
PAC: I am the Protector Against Copyrightism! YOU just stole the line number #5928473016! Off to jail with you!  
  
Mia: But! But! But! But I WANNA WHOP GARET! *Stomps her foot and cries*  
  
PAC: Sorry, ma'am. It's the rules. *Drags Mia off the stage*  
  
Mia: YOU WILL REGRET THIS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!  
  
PAC: *Slaps forehead* YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN! Line #1084926357!!!  
  
(Mia is eventually dragged off after 5 or 6 more offences)  
  
Garet: I GOT IT! I GOT IT! IT'S FOUR! NOW I CAN COUNT MY MONEY! WAHOO! *Counts* One. . . Two. . . Three. . . FOUR. . . uhh. . . uhh. . . Oh, shit.  
  
(Back at the meeting)  
  
[The light shines on Fizby's "empty" chair]  
  
Everyone: SCREAM!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Wow. ::Sniffle:: My FIRST cliffhanger! I feel so ::sniff:: PROUD! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! ::Cries::  
  
Umm, anyway. . . I decided that I'll respond to some reviews now, cause I never got a chance to before:  
  
sabby-64: As ya can see, I DID have Ivan. ^__^ Ivan's one (if not THE) favorite character of mine in GS and GS: TLA  
  
Lan3: Whether I do The Lost Age depends on how successful Golden Sun is. So if you wanna see TLA too, I'm gonna need pretty reviews for this fic and the movie. ;-)  
  
Evil Bob: I totally agree with you that "Vertically-challenged" sounds A LOT better than "Height-challenged", but I don't wanna change it only cause of this: I made that up all by myself a few years ago, and I was quite proud of it (As I said, it WAS a couple of years ago), so it'd only be fitting to use that one. ^_^  
  
Isaac+Mia Forever!!!!!!!!!!!: Heehee. On the movie and this fic, it's a competition between Jenna and Mia, but Isaac is (as usual) clueless most of the time. ^_~ But in my other fic: Hidden Truths, I'm a Mudshipper cause that's part of the plot. Now that I'm playing GS again to find some funny lines (And BOY did I find some! Lol), it seems that Garet likes Jenna! o.O;;; If you don't know what I mean, on the Mercury Lighthouse Aerie, after Alex and Saturos "escape", Garet specifically mentions saving Jenna, but NOTHING about Kraden!  
  
Well, I think that's it! ^_^ I just gotta say two more things:  
  
1. Rayearth is kewl! I played the game in, like, second grade (at a friend's house, so I didn't understand it, nor did I get to play, like, any of it) and I had lots of fun bein' the midget. If you want, I'll describe on my profile the "fun" I had wid it. But me and my two manga-obsessed friends, Lisa and Ang and I are trying to get all the mangas. So far, I've only read (and own) the first, but I've seen the second trilogy at my bookstore, and I know the second book in the first series is at my library, so I'll try and get that. NOTE: Presea is AWESOME! P Her little punishment ideas are SO worth reading the whole book for! Bwahaha. . .  
  
2. Actually, I think I forgot. . . So maybe I'll 'member next update. . . . But don't worry, the next update shouldn't take as long as the last one did. =) But to warn you, I'll usually only be able to update my stories on the weekend, seeing how school is unbelievably frickin' evil.  
  
Well, that's it! Ta ta! Please leave a pretty review to remind me to update! =D 


	4. The Meeting of Unimportant Characters II

Hello. Fizby depressed now. ::Sniffle:: She heard very depressing news yestahday. She tell you what happened now. Yish? Otay.

Well, Fizby ish sick now. She stayed home from school on Wednesday, Thursday, and today: Friday. So she's been on the computer for most of the time. Of course. ^^;

So anyway, she was chatting with Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess on AIM cause A.) She was bored, and B.) Cause she wanted to find out her homework. (I know, it's like a sci-fi movie, eh? The Kid who WANTED to do their Homework... ::Shivers::)

NEway! She hadta eat dinner, and when she came down, Lisa (S/DSG) told her about something that happened to a fellow ff.net author, Escachick.

Now, Esca writes fanfics about Yu-Gi-Oh, which I've only watched twice and idn't too fond of (Sorry Yisa and Furnas! ^^;) , so I've never read her fics. But on the 7th chapter of the most recently updated fic, it says that Esca is in very deep trouble.

Apparently, her lungs collapsed in her sleep so she couldn't breath. She's undergoing/underwent surgery and has/had less than a 46% chance that she'd ever wake up. Escachick is only about 14 or 15, too. T-T So if you're reading this, please pray for her recovery, otay? Thank you.

And I know that my "humerous" writing will kinda make that above "thingy" less tragic, so don't think I'm being disrespectful. Please. I am really shocked and sad about that and cried a lot when I read that. I wrote this chapter (mostly) before I heard about Esca, and I am going to post it. Sorry for the inconvenience of the tragic news "ness."

*****

[A spotlight shines on Fizby's chair. Seated on it is none other than... FIZBY'S MUSES!!!]

Everyone Except Muses: SCREAM!

Kirby: That's right! You're stuck with us today!

Feizhi: [Muttering] Why? Why? Why? The horror! The horror! [Whimper]

Hama: [Pokes Feizhi] Feizhi? Feizhi?

Tael: What's up with Grape-Head?

Gasp: I dunno... I mean, it's not like she's talking about us or anything...

Kirby: [Interrupting] No, of course not.

Gasp: [Glares at Kirby] *Coughcough* No thanks to Mr. Interrupting Puffball Over There!

Kirby: [Inflates himself like a puffer fish, spikes an' all]

Gasp: O.O; _AS_ I was saying... We're _perfectly_ normal muses... *twitchtwitch*

Everybody Except Muses: [Edging towards the door]

Gasp: [Cracks whip that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere] GETBACKHERETHISINSTANTYOULITTLEINGRATESBEFOREISKINYOURHIDESFEARTHEWRATHOFTHEWHI---

Tael: [Clamps Gasp's mouth shut with tiny little fairy hand] Gasp! Calm down! Remember your Anger Management classes...

Gasp: YOU, TOO! FAIRY BOY! [Cracks whip menacingly and advances on Tael]

Tael: [Plops down on the chair] Notice how obediently I'm sitting here...

Gasp: Good! Now... [Whip disappears] As you all know, this is the Meeting of Unimportant Characters...

[Random interjections of indignation are heard]

Kirby: [Screaming at the top of his lungs] QUIET!!!

[Crickets chirping]

Gasp: Thank you, Pinky.

Kirby: [Seethes]

Tael: [Whispers/Mutters to himself] At least you're not "Fairy Boy." [Cringes]

Gasp: [Hopping up and down in fury] WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!

Kirby: [Inflates like a puffer fish again]

Tael: [Preparing to go into that darnable Annoying Fairy Mode]

Menardi: Why do I feel like this meeting is all about Fizby's muses?

Muses: WHO SAID THAT?!!?

[_At the same time_...]

Everyone Except Muses and Menardi: [Points to Menardi]

Menardi: [Points to the still-unconscious Saturos] It was him! I saw him! Didn't you say that, Saturos?

Saturos: x_x

Menardi: Uh... Saturos? [Pokes him]

Saturos: x_x

Menardi: WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM! [Slaps Saturos]

Saturos: [Wakes up] I DIDN'TDOIT! [Sees everyone staring at him] *Coughcough* Um, I mean, hello?

Kirby: [Points at Saturos] He says he didn't do it.

Menardi: [Scolding Saturos and waggling a finger at him] Now, now, Saturos. You're not fooling anyone...

Saturos: But I don't _want_ to get hurt by Fizby's muses!

Menardi: [To muses] Please, just take him.

Tael: Sorry, we can't do any favors...

Kirby: [Solemnly] Come, Menardi. Your time has come...

Meanardi: [Scowls and walks slowly up the center aisle]

Everyone Except Menardi: Dun, dun, dundun, duuun, dundun,dundun,dundun!

Kirby and Tael: [Escort Menardi up to Gasp and Mr. Grimy, who was summoned up by Gasp]

Mr. Grimy: The end... has cometh.

Feizhi: This meeting's getting kinda morbid, doncha think?

Bernard: I concur.

Mysterious Voice: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???

[A very POed Fizby enters the room, dragging very dejected and guilty looking Flint and Scorch on leashes]

Mr. Grimy: Me thinketh this be me cue to leave. [Disappears in a cloud of black smoke, pyrotechnics, and a loud booming noise]

Fizby: [Shakes her head at Mr. Grimy] As I said... [Looks murderous at her muses]

Gasp: [Mobster accent] Uh... We was... uh... We was... What I meant to say, Boss, was...

Kirby and Tael: [Simultaneously point to Gasp] She did it! It was all her idea! She MADE us!

Gasp: I did no such thing! [Shifty eyes]

Fizby: But...But... Where's Gollum? I hired him to scare off the cast...

[At a theme park, on a REALLY high roller coaster, Gollum is climbing behind the car/thing where you sit. On the car/thing where you sit, taped to the back is the One Ring]

Gollum: The Preciousssss! They stoles the Precioussss! Nassshty little fairies! Nassshty little puffballs! Nasshty little DJINNI! THE PRECIOUSSSSSS IS LOST! AAAAARRRGH!!! [etc. etc.]

Tael: Gollum? Who's Gollum?

Kirby: I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Fizby...

Fizby: [Anger vein] When I count to three, I had **better** not see **any** of you here, capeesh?

Muses: [Salute] Yes, ma'am!

Fizby: [Closes her eyes] One... Two...Two and a half... Two and three quarters... Two and five sixths... Four! No, just kiddin. THREE! [Opens her eyes]

Muses: [Still standing there, snickering]

Fizby: [Eye twitch] YOU ASKED FOR IT! ::Crackles with electricity::

Kirby: Eep! [Turns into a wheel and rolls away]

Tael: I'll, uh, I'll just be goin', then? [Flies off]

Gasp: Nyah nyah! Try and catch me! [Sticks out her tongue]

Fizby: [Calmly] Anger Management... Count to ten... One... Two... TEN! [Shouts] TO HECK WITH ANGER MANAGEMENT! WAAAAAAAGGH! [Sprints towards Gasp]

Gasp: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! [Flies away]

Fizby: GET BACK HERE, YA GOOD-FOR-NUTHIN MUSE! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! [Chases her]

Dora: *Blinkblink* That was strange...

Bernard: I concur.

Hama: Why do you keep saying that, Bernard?

Bernard: [Not paying attention] I concur.

Hsu: WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT???

Bernard: [Still not paying attention] I concur.

Hsu: [Hits Bernard on the head]

Bernard: [Falls to the floor unconscious ((I concur!))]

Flint: Well, seeing as how Fizby and her muses are gone, I'm just gonna haffa take over this meeting!

Scorch: Me too! ^_^

Flint: [Sighs] Whatever. *Ahem* Does everyone have a script?

Everyone: [Choral response] Yes.

Flint: Are there any questions?

Everyone: [Choral response] Yes.

Flint: Too bad! *Coughcough* Everyone have a schedule?

Everyone: [Choral response] Yes.

Flint: Alright! We start filming tomorra! =D

Everyone: [About to leave]

Scorch: WAIT!

Everyone: [Stops]

Scorch: Does anyone have a cookie?

Everyone: Cookie? WHERE?!

Scorch: [Grins evilly] I think Fizby might have some in her pantry... TO THE KITCHEN!

Everyone Including Scorch and Flint: [Race for the kitchen, pushing and shoving for cookies]

*****

THE END! WAHOOOOOO! ^_^ My first completed fanfic... ::Sniffle:: Too bad my muses had to ruin the last chapter... ::Glares at three bandaged forms on hospital beds:: NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT! ::Swivels the computer monitor away from the beds:: _Much_ better!

Lucky for me, I had hidden my cookies in my b--- ::Grins:: _Niiiiice try!_

And I'm very happy to say that I figured out BY MYSELF! how to do _italics_ and **bolds **and underlines!!! =D Heehee... Fizby happy now...

::Coughcough:: Anyway, now I can start to work on GOLDEN SUN: THE MOVIE!!! Whoot! Since tomorrow's the start of a weekend... (Actually, today is _really_ the start of... oh, never mind. -.-')

And as if this end commentary weren't long enough, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Lan3 because even though the review button wadn't working, she still reviewed my two stories!!! ^_^ Thank you SSSSSSSOOOOOOO much for that! And to answer your question: 

Kraden says "Isaac, Garet! Don't die!" and not Ivan and Mia too because Kraden doesn't know who they are. That'd be the first time he sees them, and the three of them weren't introduced. =D And what do you mean by "they can't help being killed"??? o.O;;; Does that have something to do with the ending of The Lost Age? I haven't finished it yet (even though I should get Kraken (::Cheesy grin::) on it!) I haffa go ta Magma Rock now. ::Nodnod:: And know what's REALLY sad? I have yet to find Gasp! Everywhere I looked on the Internet says she's in a different spot! Hmph. -.-


End file.
